


Inventur

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Bei der Inventur fehlt Munition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2008  
> Kommentar: Schuld ist der Round Robin im Stargate Palace. Dort sollte man alltägliche Mails schreiben. Das hier ist dabei heraus gekommen.

from: „Evan Lorne“ elorne@atl.sgc.mil

to: "Dr.Dr. Rodney McKay" rmckay@atl.sgc.mil

 

Missionsberichte Vormonat

 

Hallo Dr. McKay!

 

Bezüglich des Missionsberichtes von MX1238 habe ich noch eine Frage.  
Colonel Sheppard hat in seinem Bericht erwähnt, dass es zu einer Unstimmigkeit mit den Einheimischen gekommen ist.  
Das erklärt zwar, dass laut Inventur 280 Schuss Munition fehlen, aber nicht, warum 3 Sprengköpfe und 5 Kilo Sprengstoff verschwunden sind.  
Gab es da vielleicht mehr als einen kleinen Zwischenfall?

Major Lorne

P.S.: Für Morgen hat der Colonel eine Inventur aller Lagerräume angesetzt.

 

__________________________________________________________ 

 

 

from: "Dr.Dr. Rodney McKay" rmckay@atl.sgc.mil

to: „Evan Lorne“ elorne@atl.sgc.mil

 

RE: Missionsberichte Vormonat

 

Hallo Major!

 

Sheppard hat in seinem Missionsbericht nicht untertrieben. Ich bezweifele sogar, dass mehr als 10 Schüsse abgegeben wurden (wir haben in die Luft geschossen und die Eingeborenen haben die Flucht ergriffen). Diese haben wir dazu genutzt um uns den besagten Tempel näher anzusehen. Außer einer aufdringlichen Priesterin, die versuchte, Sheppard zu umgarnen, ist nichts vorgefallen, was so einen Munitionsverbrauch rechtfertigen würde.

Die Priesterin verzog sich, nachdem ich ihr sehr eindeutig mitteilte, dass Sheppard alles, nur kein Interesse an ihr hatte.

An Ihrer Stelle würde ich bei Dex nachfragen. So viel ich weiß, wollte er letzten Monat einen kleinen Jagdausflug machen. Ich war aber zu sehr in meine Arbeit vertieft, um herauszufinden, ob daraus etwas geworden ist.

Gruß

McKay

 

P.S.: Ich habe nichts zu verheimlichen, aber ich soll Ihnen von Zelenka ausrichten, dass er tief in Ihrer Schuld steht.

 

__________________________________________________________ 

 

 

from: "Dr.Dr. Rodney McKay" rmckay@atl.sgc.mil

to: „Peter Richards“ chefdecuisine@atl.sgc.mil

Mittagessen!

 

Sehr geehrter Herr Richards!

 

Wie Sie wissen, weiß ich Ihre Fähigkeiten am Herd sehr zu schätzen. Es ist die erste Kantine, in der ich trotz meiner Allergien jeden Tag zwei verschiedene Gerichte zur Auswahl habe.

So auch heute. Gulasch und Braten mit verschiedenen Beilagen.  
Zuerst habe ich den Gulasch probiert. Die Beilagen, so ich sie nicht mit der Soße übergossen hatte, waren hervorragend, aber das Fleisch...  
Selbst Ihre herausragenden Kochkünste waren nicht in der Lage, das genießbar zu machen.  
Nicht nur, dass die Stücke zäh waren wie alte Schuhsohlen, nein es schmeckte einfach nur grauenhaft.

Durch die Außenmissionen bin ich inzwischen einiges gewohnt, doch das wollte mein Magen nicht hinnehmen, deswegen verzichtete ich darauf, den Gulasch zu essen und versuchte den Braten.

Meine feine Nase hat mich vorgewarnt und ich habe nur eine winzigen Probierhappen zu mir genommen.

Was auch immer für ein Tier es war, dass dafür sterben musste, es schmeckt nicht. Egal wie viel Knoblauch, Pfeffer, Salz, Thymian und andere Gewürze Sie verwenden, Ihre Kochkünste sind daran verschwendet.

Falls Sie mir dieses unsägliche Tier noch einmal vorsetzt, werde ich mich bei Carter über die unzumutbare Verpflegung beschweren.

 

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

 

Rodney McKay

 

__________________________________________________________ 

 

from: „Peter Richards“ chefdecuisine@atl.sgc.mil

to: "Ronon Dex" rdex@atl.sgc.mil

 

RE: Mittagessen

 

Hallo Ronon!

 

Ich habe jetzt drei Tonnen Fleisch in der Kühlung, das noch nicht einmal McKay essen will.

Wenn Dir etwas an deine unregelmäßigen Mahlzeiten liegt, dann entsorge es.

 

Peter

 

Der ansonsten nachts die Küche abschließen wird.

 

__________________________________________________________ 

 

from: „Evan Lorne“ elorne@atl.sgc.mil

to: "Ronon Dex" rdex@atl.sgc.mil

 

Munitionsverbrauch

 

Hallo Ronon!

 

Bei Durchsicht der Munitionsliste habe ich gesehen, dass Du nur bis zum 15. des letzten Monats Deinen Verbrauch eingereicht hast.

 

Kann es sein, dass Du vergessen hast, Deinen Verbrauch für die zweite Hälfte anzugeben?

 

Gruß

 

Evan Lorne

 

__________________________________________________________ 

 

from: "Ronon Dex" rdex@atl.sgc.mil

to: „Evan Lorne“ elorne@atl.sgc.mil

 

RE: Munitionsverbrauch

 

Major!

 

3 kleine Sprengköpfe

5 große Sprengköpfe

 

7 kg Sprengstoff

 

Beute:

 

3 kleine Tiere, die der Küchenmeister Mammuts nennt

5 große, Dinosaurier

300 kg Fisch.

 

Habe von der Küche die Anweisung bekommen, keine Saurier mehr zu jagen, dafür war das Mammutsteak hervorragend.

 

Gruß

 

Dex

 

__________________________________________________________ 

 

from: "Ronon Dex" rdex@atl.sgc.mil

to: "John Sheppard" jsheppard@atl.sgc.mil

 

Betreff: Puddle Jumper

 

Sheppard!

 

Ich brauche deine Hilfe.

 

Morgen früh, 6.00 Im Hangar 2?

 

Dex


End file.
